My vampire life
by Ways of Life
Summary: About a girl whose a vampire and a boy who are gonna try to save the human race
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Hey" I shouted to Brad, " Hey what up" he came towards " nothing much what about you" I answered. " I was thinking do you want to hang out today after my soccer practice?" he smiled back at me, " sure why not" I smiled back, " I think we should go to the movies?" Brad made a funny serious face" that sounds like fun sure see you after practice then" I smiled at him, "Bye" he ran " bye" I ran the other direction.

I ran to my house at vampire speed thinking, " **what should we watch I think The Moon Of The Night is the best movie" **I ran while thinking. I was standing at the porch of my house. When my mom opened the door.

" Hey mom" I answered " hello sweet hart, what do you want fresh blood or bottle?" my mom said eying me " Fresh please" and ran up stairs. My mom shouted " when I call you be down here ok" I shouted back "OK" my mom is the best looking vampire ever I thought.

I went into my room and dialed Brad's number. " Hello, who is this?" a stranger answered the phone " Hello could I have Bradley to the phone?" I answered curiously " Who is speaking?" " It's me his friend Isabel Downers" " Ok I'll call him to the phone". I herd the stranger on the phone calling Bradley. " Hey sorry that was my house keeper who picked up what were you calling me for?" he answered, " I got the movie" I said, " what movie?" " It is called the moon of the night do you want to watch it?" I asked, " sure what time?" " at about 8:30 is that ok?" " sure why not see you there at 8:30 ok?" " ok sure see ya bye" " bye", he hung up. I fell on my bed and at that time my mom called me to eat.

I ran down stairs because I smelled the blood, personally I love animal blood and when it is fresh. I sat down and said " thanks mom" " you welcome Isabel". I drank the blood with fury and though to myself "this is very good". While I drank my brother Max appeared out of nowhere snatching my fresh bottled blood. "Hey Max give me my blood I need to eat" I ran after him screaming. He said " you will get your food if you catch me" " I will kill you Max if you wont give me it" I was furious when I said it. I was running after him when I almost got the blood my dad snatched it out of Maxe's hand and said " here you go Isabell" "thanks dad" I smiled and pulled my tong out at Max. I drank my blood and looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30 I had to go and meet Bradley. I called to mom as I went out the door " I am going to the movies mom" " ok don't be late" she said, " I wont, see you bye" I answered " bye" she called back.

Bradley and me mat up at the movies. " What up?" I laughed " nothing, lets go in" " sure lets". Bradley and me went and bought two tickets. We picked the best seats and sat down watching. The movie was about a girl and a boy being in love and then the boy betraying her. "Do you like the movie so far" Bradley whispered to me. " Yeah it is pretty good" I whispered back. I want back into my chair it was so comfortable. After we watched the movie we went into a restaurant.

It wasn't that expensive but the food was good. We got the food and sat down to eat. "So how did you like the movie?" I asked while chewing my donut. " I thought it was pretty good what about you?" He asked, " It was good but not how I expected it to be" I said. We talked about the movie the whole time while we ate.

We drifted apart after 10:00, I went home I was really tired and was in need of animal blood. I came home and got out a bottle of blood and drank it till I was fool. I went to bed.

I am in a place where the sky is blue the sun is warm on my face the grass I am laying on is soft. The air is very warm. As I lay there enjoying the atmosphere I saw a boy coming towards me. He was tall probably 6'2 , skinny ,dark hair and when he came closer to me his eyes were blue. The boy were a plain white shirt blue jeans with holes and a leather jacket, I thought he was hot. He smiled at me and said " Hello" "Hi" I smiled back. " What is your name girl?" he asked with curious eyes, " My name is Isabel what is your name?" I asked, " My name is Ricardo" he answered. "That's a pretty name" I smiled, " Do you want me to show you something?" " Sure go ahead" I smiled back. Ricardo nodded.

When Ricardo nodded he fell on the floor and started to twitch and scream. I stared at the seen with horror. Ricardo was growing hair and his legs and arms were getting smaller and forming into paws and for nails claws. He was forming into a werewolf. When he became a fool wolf he howled into the moon and I noticed the air wasn't warm it was cold there was no sun only the moon the sky was black and the grass turned into solid rock. Ricardo now a wolf with black as the night coat and with yellow flaming eyes stared at me. He was staring at me with hunger and I was stepping back. He crouched into a lunge position and jumped at me and I screamed.

I woke up breathing heavily and looked at the clock it was 8:30. My school starts at 9:20. I live 5 minutes away so I stareded to get up. I went to the shower and while I was there I was thinking about my dream " my dream felt so real like it wasn't a dream at all, I think I should tell mom and dad". I went down to get myself breakfast and I saw mom. I came up to her and asked " mom can I ask you something?" " sure dear go ahead" " mom I had this dream about a werewolf and he attacked me not only that it felt that the dream was real do you think it was a sien?" my mom sighed " Isabel look there are stuff you are to young to know at your age, things that I can't tell you but someday you will find out on your own or I'll tell you" "mom I am not too young because I lived 2 centuries that's old enough to know stuff tell me please" " Isabel your time will come but know go eat your breakfast" " ok mom" I went and sat down. My breakfast was already there animal blood and an alcohol drink. I can drink it because I am dead but the alcohol is still disgusting.

I heard the bus outside my window I raced down at vampire speed and was at the bus stop in 4 minutes, I went in. I sat down in my seat at the window when the two popular girls looked at me and said " Hey you" " yes?" " go get yourself another seat we are going to seat here today" " why" " because we want to so move". They shouldn't have said that because I got really mad. I flung myself at the girl but not an ordinary I flung myself with the speed of lighting, she screamed. Seriously I almost killed her because I hit her so hard she flew across the bus. I didn't stop there I punched her again I didn't care if everyone was staring at me I almost took the life out of her if this boy didn't come and pull me from her. He shouted, " stop stop" I said " I won't she has to get it"

He leaned and whispered to me " If you won't stop I will tell everyone in this bus you are a vampire, do you want that" "no, but how did you know?" " I'll tell you later, now let go of her". I let the girl go she choked and stared at me with wild eyes. I looked back at the boy whose name was apparently James he looked like the boy from my dream. I was snapped back to earth when Rose asked me " how the hell are you so fuckin strong Isabel?" when I almost answered the boy cut in " Rose don't worry she wont hurt you anymore ok" " how do you know James" " I just do sister now go and sit down ok " ok". Rose went and sat down with her friends, James looked at me coldly and left to sit down. I went and sat back down.

When the bus stopped I exeted and looked at Rose and her friends they looked at me with scared faces. I was proud of my self. I went to the entrance of the school and saw Bradley. I ran to him. He looked up " hey Isabel what up?' " nothing you?" " we need to get to class we are going to be late" he ran when the first bell rang. I ran after him with my backpack swinging on my shoulders. I caught up to him "wait I can't run that fast". He stopped and I caught up panting. Bradley and me were sitting together in our first period class. Our teacher was Ms. Nase she was nice but sometimes boring. So she started the class by the way she is an English teacher. We were learning about verbs and adjectives, Ms. Nase pared me up with Bradley and we started working.

" Bradley what did you get for number 10?" he started laughing " Isabel this is the most easiest question ever come on" " please tell me the answer" I looked at him with pleading eyes " fine" he said with watering eyes. He was still laughing that bastard. " Abderal" " ok thanks but you didn't have to laugh at me" I tried to look as mad as I could without showing my vampire form. Not the easiest thing in the world to do when your pissed. When Bradley was about to say some smart-ass comment back Ricardo came up to us, ' I didn't even know he was in this class ' I thought " I switched classes " he said answering my unasked question. " Oh " I said unable to think of any thing else to say at the moment " I don't think we have met " Bradley said sticking out his hand to Ricardo for a hand shake " I'm Bradley " Hi my name is Ricardo". I saw Bradley and this boy whose name is Ricardo exchange looks, I didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

After my last period I was thinking what the exchange between Bradley and Ricardo was. Although this boy was really familiar I think I saw him somewhere before, I cant put my finger on it, but something felt wrong. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw the caller Id it was Max. I picked it up saying " hello Max what do you want?" " Isabel mom wants you to pick up the blood bag that she ordered at the hospital" " WHAT?" I screamed in frustration " I thought it was her job not mine" Max spoke in a calm voice " well mom cant make it and you are the closest one and you can drive a car, so you might as well get it" " fine, see you back home" " bye" and I hung up. I saw Bradley coming towards me with a confused expression on his face, " what was all this screaming about?" he asked " Nothing, just my brother Max on the phone being annoying" I shrugged. " By the way I have to go somewhere um maybe I'll text you later" I smiled, " sure, where are you running off to?". " To one place my mom made me go to, Max informed me", " oh, so that's why you were shouting on the phone?" " Yep sure was". " Ether how I've got to run, see ya" " see ya" we hugged and I went.

I was getting into my car it was a red BMW, with white lines on the side. The seats were black. When I was looking for a car, my eyes flew to this one and I got it. I know it is a really expensive car for a regular human 16 year old, but as I am a vampire not really. I turned on the engine and started the car. I know where the place is so I started driving.

…..

When I saw Ricardo coming I stuck my hand out and said "I'm Bradley" Ricardo answered, " Hi my name is Ricardo". When I grabbed Ricardo's hand I gave him a signal with my eyes…. Ricardo don't try anything stupid okay, he nodded. I let go.

I waited for Isabel to walk out of the classroom. This was my last period class, Ricardo's classroom was right next to mine. I was the pack leader and Ricardo was second in command, I wanted to know what he is up to. Finale he got out. " Ricardo come here" " yes, sir" I told him " Ricardo you don't have to call me sir ok we are in school, you can call me Bradley" " ok, Bradley does that girl know you're a werewolf?" " No she doesn't, why are you asking?" " I am asking because she pushed my sister and as you know she is also a werewolf" " I actually do and?" " This girl pushed her and my sister flew across the bus" he inhaled and exhaled " In conclusion I told her I know what she was at first when I thought about it I thought she was one of us" I asked " how did she react?".

" She was scared she said how can you know, but than I saw the bracelet and figured that she wasn't one of our kind". " So what is she" I asked confused. "She is a vampire" " how did you know" " I saw those bracelets before only vampires where them they protect them from the sun" " so I told her that I knew she was a vampire and that I'll keep it a secret". I thought about how she always wore that bracelet and never took it off during PE class. Why couldn't I figure it out myself? " Thank you Ricardo for notifying me about it" " you welcome It was no sweat" he shrugged and ran off.

After Ricardo left I heard Isabel scream WHAT. I ran where I heard her scream what. I asked confused " Isabel what happened?" Isabel replied "nothing my brother Max was on the phone. " oh" she said " Bradley I have to go, I need to run an errand for my mom see ya" " seeya". We hugged and Isabel ran. I wanted to know where she was going so I followed her.

…..

I was looking where to park my car. So far there were no available spots, finally I found one but it was so far away from the hospital, but maybe I could use vampire speed and run like the wind. I looked around nobody was within sight. So I ran and made it to the hospital in 10 seconds. I walked in and looked at the receptionist. She knew I was coming, but this hospital keeps both humans blood and animals, so she knew what I wanted. She motioned me to follow her and I did.

She led me to a room it had a blood bag with animal blood. Her name is Lisa, she is also a vampire. I've been here a couple of times. " Isabel here your mom ordered 4 blood bags" she handed them to me. I took them with a smile and asked, " How much do I have to pay you?" " It's free, enjoy" and she left. I ran to my car and saw Bradley. I stopped thank god he didn't see me run that fast he would have freaked, and then would have asked a lot of questions. " hey Bradley whatcha doing here" " Nothing" he shrugged. I thought the last time I saw him it was at school and why is he even here?. " Bradley why are you here?".

" I just needed to get to the hospital" " why?" I asked " I got this bruise so I have to get a check up" " oh it does look pretty bad, I hope your alright" " hope so too". We smiled at each other and I went to my car. When I was walking I remembered that I had the blood bags, so I hid them behind my back. When I got to my car I opened my truck and threw them in. I went near my door and checked if Bradley was in sight, he wasn't. So I opened my door and sat down.

…..

When I was out of sight I saw Isabel walk to the car. I saw here holding blood bags, I have really good eyesight. When I saw them I figured out that Ricardo wasn't lying about her being a vampire. Thank god when she asked me what I was doing here I answered that I had a bruse. I checked if there were any people and I transformed into a wolf and ran to my house. I stopped at the door and found my key and opened the door. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my phone and started texting him.

**"Ricardo this is Bradley I believe you she really is a vampire not just any ordinary girl, once again thank you for the information bye"** and I pressed send.

…..

I parked in my garage and went inside my house saying, " I'm home!". My mom ran to me " hey sweety, did you get the blood bags?" " Yes mom I did" " Thank you very much Isabel" " you welcome mom". I went upstairs to do my homework, because I have this project due next week it's horrible.

After I finished my homework I fell on my bed and took out my phone and started texting Bradley because I was really bored. So I said " **hey Bradley what up?" ** after I clicked send I waited for the replay. While I waited I watched my favorite show on ABC Family. I herd my phone buzz I looked at it. He replied saying "** nothing much just laying watching at the sealing what about you?". **

I read it several times and after replied, " **I'm just chillin and watching my favorite TV show on ABC Family"**. After I hit send I herd my mom call me for dinner. When my family and me gather for dinner we always discuss what we did this day. One time when I was in the 19 hundreds I said I cursed at a wealthy man and my parents got scared because you couldn't do that in the 19 hundreds, but after I saw their faces I started laughing my ass off. " So who wants to go and tell me what you did today?" my mom asked.

" I do!" I replayed, " So today I went to the hospital and brought in the blood bags". " Wheare good Isabel" " Whose next". So all this time we talked about our accomplishments. Soon after we got to eat our dinner it was animal blood that I brought from the hospital. It was delicious. After that I went to my bedroom and read my book about supernatural like stories about vampires and all that other stuff. After I finished my last chapter for the night I went strait to bed closing my eyes.


End file.
